En una prision cercana, las niñas cantan con los demonios
by MyMobius07
Summary: Una prisionera estuvo mucho tiempo conspirando contra los Shichibukai, y ellos solo le hicieron amargar la vida cada vez más, llevando dicha situación a la cárcel. Esto es lo que los barrotes provocaron en ella… pobre niña. *Song Fic dedicado a Soniik


_**Resumen: **_Una prisionera estuvo mucho tiempo conspirando contra los Shichibukai, y ellos solo le hicieron amargar la vida cada vez más, llevando dicha situación a la cárcel. Esto es lo que los barrotes provocaron en ella… pobre niña.

_**Advertencia: **_Esta historia está narrada en formato poético, con rimas y demás, para que hiciera ritmo con la canción original en la que está inspirada esta historia. También contiene material "siniestro" si se le puede llamar así. Si eres una persona muy religiosa te invito a salir, no aceptaré quejas acerca de la historia ya que la advertencia ya está hecha. Queda bajo tu propio riesgo el leer o no.

_**Dedicatoria: **_Dedicado a Soniik que ama tanto la poesía como yo. No es lo yaoi que me pediste que hiciera, pero se me vino a la mente en un flash y no pude evitar escribir algo así. Espero que lo disfrutes.

_**Disclaimer: **_One Piece no me pertenece, todo es de Eiichiro Oda-sama. Yo solo hago esto por pura diversión no lucrativa. En cuanto a la narración me base en la canción **"In a Rainy Town, Ballons Dance with Devils"** de Miku Hatsune, por lo tanto, lo que hice se consideraría como una **parodia**, nada más.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer tranquilos. Los veo abajo.

* * *

**En una prisión cercana, las niñas cantan con los demonios**

"_En algún lugar arrestaron a una niña sin dar una explicación específica. Se la asignó vigilancia por parte de los Shichibukai, pero estos solo la llenaban de plena miseria, por lo que ella decidió encerrarse en una prisión cercana a sus reuniones con la Marina para "aprender con el oído a ser mejor persona", sin embargo, nadie se esperaba que un libro escondido la llevara a hacer algo retorcido e inigualable… algo que ni el mismo Diablo usaría como castigo"_

…

_~Y ya tengo mis dos detonantes para ti~_

…

_Pero qué lindo eres_

_Lindo-lindo en verdad eres tú_

_¿Y hoy nomás?_

_Mírame feliz-feliz, y hey…_

_Mira aquí_

_. _

_Ve hacia Crocodile_

_Muestra cariño de mi parte_

"_Pan con miel, pan con miel, pan con miel"_

_Grafio para mí, todo para mí_

_No tengas vergüenza, ve sin preguntar_

_Acércate hacia Moria_

_Dile de mi parte_

"_Luna de mar, luna de mar, luna de mar"_

_Sombra ven a mí, ven hasta aquí_

_._

_¡Que buen trabajo has hecho!_

_Mira quién suplica y sangra más y más_

_¡Lindo!_

_Lindo-lindo eres en verdad_

_¡Hermoso!_

_._

_Corre rápido hacia Kuma_

_Grítale muy fuerte_

"_Pan con miel, pan con miel, pan con miel"_

_La Biblia no está, no está para el_

_No te vayas mi querido Doffy_

_Búscalo por allí debe estar_

"_Luna de mar, luna de mar, luna de mar"_

_Unos anteojos más, unos anteojos más_

_. _

_Ve detrás de Mihawk_

_Muestra cariño de mi parte_

"_Pan con miel, pan con miel, pan con miel"_

_Espada de mí, solo para mí_

_Mira quién suplica y sangra más y más_

_Jinbe solo está_

_Grítale también por mí_

"_Luna de mar, luna de mar, luna de mar"_

_Y la Boa ya murió_

…

"_[…] y así fue como no hubo testigos ni cómplices. Solo se los encontró mutilados, dos de ellos sin cabeza, rodeados de charcos de sangre. Faltaban pertenencias importantes y la autopsia no daba resultados lógicos sino datos binarios en código. Se cree que esto fue culpa de ella pero tampoco se la encontró, no estaba en su celda. La única pista que demuestra su culpa es un escrito en la pared de la celda con la frases "PAN CON MIEL" y "LUNA DE MAR", pues la niña solía decir eso cuando estaba más que feliz… y que bella sonrisa tenía antes de decaer en la demencia como lo hizo"_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Si, si, si, si, si, ya se lo que dirán: "Te quedó muy corto" ¬¬ Pues les diré que si escuchan la canción que les deje en el disclaimer lo entenderán, aunque debo admitir que me quedo algo vacío pero bueno, respete la canción lo más que pude. Lo único que me preocupa es que si pudieron entender, así que mejor les dejo la explicación. Tampoco me pregunten con qué fin salió esto porque ni yo lo se :B Me vino a la mente por sí solo… aunque francamente les diré que ya de antemano quería hacer un fanfic relacionado con la trama de la canción (Sacándole lo oscuro) pero por el momento tendrá que esperar, aun no me siento lista para los fics largos.

Otra cosa, para aquellos que siguen mi fic "Evil Flower" les pido que me tengan paciencia por favor, estoy tratando de ordenar las ideas porque muchos parecen confundirse con la historia y mi intención es entretenerlos, no derretirles el cerebro con dudas XD

Bueno, sin más nada que decir, los dejo porque me tengo que ir a bañar. Hasta el próximo fanfic. Bye~

_**Explicacion: **_La historia cuenta de una prisionera, una niña respectivamente, que quiso cobrar venganza de las personas que le hicieron sentir inferior. Por alguna razón en su celda encontró un libro muy peculiar con invocaciones espiritistas del lado oscuro, así que decidió invocar a un demonio. Esta criatura que invoca es bastante particular, por lo que la niña le da cumplidos y lo elogia para que cumpla su cometido ("lindo-lindo", hermoso) Ella le pide por orden que vaya matando uno por uno a cada Shichibukai usando unos "detonantes" (palabras o frases específicas que despiertan un instinto agresivo en quien se los usa, en este caso son "Pan con miel" y "Luna de mar") algo simples y fáciles de recordar. A medida que las muertes surgen la niña se apodera de un objeto preciado de su víctima (el garfio de Crocodile, la sombra de Moria, la biblia de Kuma, las gafas de Doflamingo) pero a los dos últimos no les quita nada, solo los manda a matar, por lo que se da a entender que les tendría un gran desprecio como apoderarse de algo que les perteneciera. Al parecer ella al final escapa, no se da información de ello pero al menos eso se deduce que huyo sin dejar rastros ni evidencias del crimen.


End file.
